Shattered Pieces
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy almost died in that train wreck. Luckily for her, she made it out alive but with amnesia. The only thing she remembers is a name. 'Natsu Dragneel'. Too bad this pink haired boyfriend already got over her. But with part of Lucy's memory wiped, will Natsu fall for her again? Or will other forces go against them? Nalu AU Image not mine
1. Chapter 1- Sparks

**Hi guys! I'VE FINALLY STARTED TO REWRITE MY OTHER STORIES. ABOUT TIME. -_-**

**I know there are many stories that have to be re-touched but I hope you guys can stay with me and bear through! Give me some support too! **

**The first one I'll be revising is Shattered Pieces because I personally love that plot and I remember G Chen liked it too! So I'll be writing the first chapter today.**

**Planning on going back to Fairies and Dragons soon! I can't believe you guys liked it that much (o.o)**

**Hope you guys like this and if you haven't yet, check out my other works too! I'd love to see what you think.**

**You are all amazing! Love you ^-^**

* * *

**_SHATTERED PIECES~_**

**_x-x-x-x-x_**

It was early morning and a train was on it's way to the Magnolia Station. The sky was a light shade of blue with clouds dotted all around it. A group of young people were at the boarding site, crowding around one blonde girl who looked tired but still energized in the waking day.

She was holding onto her red suitcase and a book that her friend had stuffed into her arm just a few seconds ago.

"Are you sure you don't want more novels? I brought a basket-full if you need more." a blue haired girl said while holding up a basket with stacks of books inside. For a small girl, she could lift up a lot.

"No, I'm fine." Lucy laughed. " I still like to read slowly. Besides, I'm only leaving for a week. I might not even have time to read."

Levy gave her a look she knew too well. " There is always time to read. But just in case, take one more." she slipped another volume into her bag.

Before the leaving girl could protest, her boyfriend started pulling on her arm again.

"Luuucy. Don't leave meeeeee." a pink haired male started whining while pouting with his blue cat held up. The two were making the exact same face which had always amused the girl to no end.

"Don't worry. You still have Gray and everyone else." She rolled her eyes, knowing that there was going to be an avalanche of texts in her phone that week. Natsu loved making sure her electronics jammed up with useless comments. There was one time when he kept sending her pictures of him riding different farm animals for no reason. On the 20th one he fell off while still taking pictures. The precious memory was now her home screen background and it never failed to cheer her up.

"Lucy. Make sure to bring back a cake from the bakery and kick every guy you see in the face. Safety is important." Erza spoke up. She handed the girl a packet on self defense which made Lucy want to smack herself in the face. The martial art expert always went overboard with safety tips... 100 times over overboard.

"Not every guy I see... but I won't let anyone hurt me. I'll bring back two cakes too. Strawberry cakes." the blonde tried to ease the scarlet woman out of her fighting mode by bribing her unknowingly.

"Two cakes are good..." Erza started thinking about cake again...which gave Natsu the opportunity to talk once more.

"Don't leave me with stripper for a week! He'll affect my genius brain!" he tried saying before the black haired male whacked him on the head harshly.

"I'll have you know squinty eyes, that my IQ is higher than yours." he stated while taking his shirt off. The pink haired boy started pouting and looked at his girlfriend for comfort. She just sighed and pet his head softly.

"Gray." Levy said warningly.

The male looked at his piece of clothing and quickly slipped it back on before the train attendants noticed.

"Oops. Close call."

x-x-x-x-x

"Bye guys! I'll call you when I get to my house!" Lucy stuck her head out the window and waved good bye.

Natsu had stopped trying to get her to stay and told her to bring back spicy food for him instead. Well, it was nice to know that her boyfriend loved food ALOT. Maybe even more, if not for the boy always denying that she was the most important thing to him.

The group was all waving back too. Levy almost jumped onto the tracks before Gajeel pulled her back. Erza was calm, but paused to punch Gray because he was trying to reach over her to get to Natsu. Lissanna had got there five minutes before the blond left due to traffic but still made it in time to say her farewells.

After the large vehicle went out of sight, they all started to leave slowly. Natsu was still lingering behind, hoping that he could see his girlfriend again. Even though it was pointless.

The black haired male noticed and sighed. He walked back to the platform and started dragging his dragon friend out of the station. It was going to be a long week for all of them.

"Come on idiot, we're getting ice cream."

...

"Spicy food."

...

"Don't make me punch you."

* * *

Lucy had just settled down in her compartment before another person stepped in too. She looked up, ready to see her train buddy but was surprised instead.

He wore sunglasses even though they were indoors and had orange, mane-like hair. He wore a shirt with a lion on it and ripped jeans. All in all, he looked very handsome. But Natsu was always the best, no competition. Even though she would never think to tell him that. His ego was already high enough without her help.

"Hello." the male said and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." she snapped out of her shock and held a hand out.

"Nice to meet you my lady." he took her hand and kissed it. After, his head tilted up and he winked at her.

She was a bit surprised at the move but also entertained.

"Player?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"The best." he leaned back and took in the girl sitting in front of him.

She had a book in her lap instead of an electronic which was new to him since almost every person he saw these days had their phone out. He could appreciate someone who liked literature. She was extremely pretty but wore simple clothes that didn't flaunt her image. He immediately had a good impression of her from the first minute. He was so intrigued that he didn't notice the girl about to talk.

"What's your name?" her question jolted him away from his thoughts.

"Leo, but everyone calls me Loke." He flashed another blinding smile to her and took off his glasses to let her see his eyes. It would be a shame if she didn't.

"So, why are you going to Crocus?" he asked her. Of course, he was amazing at conversation starters. Lucy put away her book and started to talk about going to see her father.

He listened closely and the girl noticed that. She also saw that, for a player, he wasn't trying any pick-up lines on her yet. Which was relieving because she already had Natsu. He gave her more trouble than she could handle every day.

They kept talking and soon enough, Lucy found herself becoming friends with the man. In the middle of another story, her phone rung once, signaling a text message.

She rolled her eyes and smiled while reaching for her phone. Natsu had sent her a message. Well, some would call it that. It was more like a paragraph though. He had written every single thing that happened to him while she was away which included four punches to Gray, one restaurant banning him, and two chases from Erza. The blond wasn't surprised.

A chuckle escaped her lips and the girl wrote back a quick sentence before turning back to her new companion.

"Sorry-" her sentence was cut off short by an abnormal shake from the train. The two were jostled around and they also heard a few screams from other compartments close by.

Loke looked out the window for an explanation. Lucy followed and also peeked out the glass. What they saw made their eyes widen in fear.

REAL sparks were flying in the air from the friction caused by the metal rails and the train. The two almost didn't hear the announcement coming over the speakers.

"Please stay calm and remain in you seats. The train should be stopping shortly."

But it didn't help that the announcer's voice was shaking badly with fear.

Lucy looked further ahead and saw that a small portion of the bridge, about 3 feet, had collapsed. She couldn't pinpoint why that section was missing. Just that it wasn't there anymore.

She turned back around to see that Loke was staring at the rails intensely. They both heard more screams from all around the train. A baby had started to cry.

"W-what's going to happen?" she whispered, the situation finally dawning on her.

_Well, this is a messed up movie scene come to life. Wonderful. I suppose we'll have to jump out now while the train blows up._

The girl mentally smacked herself for thinking that in the tense situation.

The male was gathering his things quickly and so in an impulse, the blonde did the same. He then unlocked the window and faced her.

"I think we should jump."

"...WHAT?!"

* * *

**Erm... not high class quality... or publishing quality...or...**

**Let's just stop there cause I'm getting depressed now. - . -**

**Anyways, I hope it was adequate! I actually put off publishing this cause I thought it wasn't enough. Hope you guys think it's good!**

**You're all so awesome. (*v*)**

**-SkyFairies**


	2. UPDATE

**HELLO! Guess who's back!**

**So first and most importantly... I am so sorry that I didn't update in such a long time because I'm a horrible person who procrastinates so much and I was just not inspired to write anymore... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Did that sound like I was gonna quit this story? HECK NO! I'm just super bad at updating hahaha...**

**Anyways, I plan to be updating this soon due to a lovely person who came in contact with me just minutes ago. Thank you very much!**

**I will start off by saying that THIS STORY WILL BE THE FIRST ONE I UPDATE TO! And then I'll update my christmas story cause ...~it's almost the most wonderful time of the year!**

**Thanks for all of you who supported me and I hope you'll continue to read this! **

**Most importantly, I want to tell you guys that I do not plan to ever give up on any of my stories. I want to finish them sooner or later, and I hope that I'll be able to set a writing routine for myself starting tomorrow. **

**I love you all so much! Thank you for your responses and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! If any of you want to make sure when I update go PM me! I won't bite you from your computer screen, so don't be shy!**

**Again, thank you for whoever thinks this story is worth continuing.**

**SkyFairies**


End file.
